Quality CVV CCV CC, Fullz, MTCN, Paypal
by jackbliss419
Summary: Hello to all buyers from across the globe I am into selling cvv from major countries cheap and very effective 100% success rate with all being tested daily by myself and colleagues. I have shop CVv, CC and site tool shop and other stuff. And i have the software to bug account bank balances and information for western union. I have paypal accounts with healthy balances attached


**Hello to all buyers from across the globe**  
**I am into selling cvv from major countries cheap and very effective 100% success rate with all being tested daily by myself and colleagues.**  
** I have shop CVv, CC and site tool shop and other stuff. **  
**And i have the software to bug account bank balances and information for western union. **  
**I have paypal accounts with healthy balances attached to them for maximum use. **

**i am looking for individuals interested in a long and healthly business relationship.**

** If You are interested in my services, Please Contact us NOW for more information :**

** SELLING CVV ( CREDIT CARD) NEW 100%**

***prices**

**======== (Us)  
- (vbv) ...= 10$/CC  
- (visa,master) ...= 4$/CC  
- (amex,discover) ...= 8$/CC  
- (bin) ...= 10$/CC  
- (dob) ...= 15$/CC  
- (fullz) ...= 20$/CC**

*** DEMO: US ***

**[ ] Live 227Visa4744760291127571 05/201750633133Laetitia Choppin2843 S Bayshore drive5FMiami, FL 33133U.S.A.(786) 239-3054 = Info Bank: BANK OF AMERICA, N. PLATINUMUNITED_STATES7043865972 OR 7043865681**

**=========== (UK)  
- (visa,master) ...= 15$/CC  
- (amex,discover) ...= 20$/CC  
- (bin) ...= 25$/CC  
- (dob) ...= 30$/CC  
- (fullz) ...=40$/CC**

*** DEMO: UK ***

**19293454634900036025910**  
**13142JamesCurrie1 0786484472822 Ballylone Road Ballynahinch 248XU**

**=========== (CA)  
- (vbv) ...= 18$/CC  
- (visa,master) ...= 12$/CC  
- (amex,discover) ...= 15$/CC  
- (bin) ...= 20$/CC  
- (dob) ...= 25$/CC  
- (fullz) ...= 40$/CC**

*** DEMO: CA ***

**Canada 5378934900005565 0116 527 Christine Pyke 14 Sheridan drive Sydney B1s3k2**

**=========== (AU)  
- (vbV) ...= 18$/CC  
- (visa,master) ...= 12$/CC  
- (amex,discover) ...= 18$/CC  
- (bin) ...= 24$/CC  
- (dob) ...= 30$/CC  
- (fullz) ...= 40$/CC**

*** DEMO: AU ***

**Australia 4239530035401109 0313 582 melissa tulk 37a Bundarra Ave north Wahroonga 2076**

**== Eu, Mx, Nz, Fr, Ger, Itali, Spain, Sweden, Denmark, ASIA, China, Japan, Hongkong  
- (vbv) ...= 25$/CC  
- (visa,master) ...= 20$/CC  
- (amex,discover) ...= 25$/CC  
- (bin) ...= 25$/CC  
- (dob) ...= 30$/CC  
- (fullz) ...= 50$/CC**

*** DEMO: SPAIN * **  
**SPAIN45998879043290170613412Allan MajotraCalle Jose Bergamin 38, **

*** DEMO: FRANCE * **  
**FRANCE49783500354229701214888GaelMartinez12 738023524073230 rue Marie Talbot Sainte-Adresse, 76310**

*** DEMO: ITALYA * **  
**ITALYA45654200796932390115159SILVIA CARLETTO VIA SIGNORI, 2 S. CRISTINA DI QUINTO TV 310550422471003elpam... **

*** DEMO: DENMARK * **  
**DENMARK45717170069271490113057Søren DamsgaardAndersenTjørnevej 13SaltenThemMidtjyllandDenmark8653sda mail.d k**

*** Format: CC Full Infomation ***

**CARD TYPE FIRST NAME LAST NAME CC NUMBER EXPIRY DATE CVVADDRESS ZIP CODE CITY/TOWN STATE **  
**COUNTRY PHONE DOB SSN MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME VERIFIED BY VISA CVV2 EMPLOYMENT POSITION HELD**

** I will discount my price for u if u are reseller buy everyday or u buy many **  
** All my cvv will be tested before sell, that's sure. **  
** I check live in site :**

** BANK/WESTERN UNION TRANSFER**

***PRICE FOR WESTERN UNION TRANSFER***

*** Transfer Western Union / bank (Eu,Uk,Asia,Canada,Us,France,Germany,Italy,Nigeria and very easy to cashout African) :**

**- 100$ you will have MTCN : 1500$(minimum) **  
**- 150$ you will have MTCN : 2000$ **  
**- 200$ you will have MTCN : 3000$ **  
**- 350$ you will have MTCN : 4500$ **  
**- 400$ you will have MTCN : 6000$ **  
**- 550$ you will have MTCN : 10000$ **  
**- 800$ you will have MTCN : 12000$ **  
**- 1000$ you will have MTCN : 15000$ **  
**- 1200$ you will have MTCN : 20000$(maximum)**

**I sure someone want transfer WU ... At the moment i have a certain software than can transfer WU 100% with success**  
** WU Transfer 1500 $ minimum. **  
** WU Transfer 20000 $ maximum. **  
** takes approx 20 minutes to have MTCN **  
** Please don't ask me about transfer for small amouts ... ALL must know transfer is very hard to pull off as a hacker i would know so if u want to do business with me the minimum is 1500$**  
** With transfer Wu ,i will send you all the details and also the MTCN ... u can pick up the "paper work" at all Western union offices in 2 hours ... give me the details to which you want the payment collected under**  
**Then i will do transfer's for you, After about 20 mins you'll have MTCN and sender name **  
** I ONLY ACCEPT PAYMENT BY: **  
**- WU: == WESTERN UNION **  
**- PM: == PERFECT MONEY**

**Get in touch if you wish to do business.**

**.Email: jackbliss419 .uk**

**.Yahoo: jackbliss419**  
**.I**

** BANK LOGIN and TRANSFER BANK**

**Have all details for logins and I can even transfer the funds to your account if need be.**

** Bank Login : Username Password Number.**

**- Bank US : ( HALIFAX,BOA,CHASE,Wells Fargo...)**

**. Balance 6000$ = 500$ **  
**. Balance 8000$ = 600$ **  
**. Balance 12000$ = 800$ **  
**. Balance 15000$ = 1000$ **  
**. Balance 20000$ = 1200$**

**- Bank UK : ( LLOYDS TSB,BARCLAYS,Standard Chartered,HSBC...)**

**. Balance 10000 GBP = 500$ **  
**. Balance 12000 GBP = 700$ **  
**. Balance 16000 GBP = 800$ **  
**. Balance 20000 GBP = 1000$ **  
**. Balance 30000 GBP = 1400$**

**==2 days to have tracking code , 7-10 days **

*** Demo Trackking (UPS Tracking) : 1ZAT3115A241600717 **  
**(FEDEX Trackking) : 278616921830276 **  
** We can ship all electronic item to your shipping address. **  
** Feel free to contact me for master keys .**

** SELLING PAYPAL ACC WITH BALANCES **

**- PayPal account **  
**. Account Type: Premier - Status: Verified **  
**. Log in and send me screenshot of Paypal account if the customer test requirements.**

**- Paypal with pass email = 60$/paypal **  
**- Paypal Veritified with balance and price : **  
**==[3000$ = 200$] **  
**==[8000$ = 350$] **  
**==[13000$ = 550$]**

**- ccvs are of the finest quality as we have them coming from all over the world on a daily scale. **  
**- Im sure you will happy in business with me . **  
**- No free tests, u can buy cc for tests and i will discount people in long standing business relationships with me**

**- If there is an issue with the ccvs, i will change them for you. **

**but please tell me the truth do not try to scam me as i have had this in the past.**

**- Payment first. or half depending on the job at hand.  
- I only accept payment BY MEANS OF Western Union ( WU ) and Perfect Money( PM ) **

.Email: jackbliss419 .uk  
.Yahoo: jackbliss419

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO GET IN TOUCH


End file.
